Heir Of The Great
by NycSketch
Summary: An act of defiance causes the gods to become divided yet again. The only known demigod child of Hera walks among the earth, searching for a way to glue the gods back together. But it doesn't work out how it should; pain and misery only trail for Hera and her demigod daughter.
1. Chapter I: Hera

**Hera, Queen of the Gods, stood outside in the rain.** She hadn't meant to go out to the mortal world and become pregnant, she really hadn't. But, the fates decided otherwise, leaving her alone with a mortal baby growing inside of her.

Though, Hera couldn't help feeling horrible at this moment. She had betrayed her husband even if Zeus did it multiple times. Hera wanted this to feel like a self-glorifying moment to show that she finally did something about the affairs Zeus had, it didn't feel anything like it. Hera felt empty, a complete hollow husk of her former glory, she wished she could turn back time.

Oh, and the other Olympians! What would they think if they found out that Hera had an affair? It would be horrible, even worse than the time Hera had thrown Hephaestus off of Mount Olympus.

Hera decided to herself that she would have to go into hiding. It was the safest bet to not be seen and caught in her terrible mistake. Question was, though, where was there to hide? She wouldn't be safe in America, it would still be too risky. But she couldn't afford to use her powers to teleport herself and the baby away in fear of being caught.

She, the Queen of the Gods, was completely devastated with the upcoming events. Her child, though, was not going to be left behind, Hera wasn't as cruel as they thought.

* * *

Nine months had passed since the shocking events and Hera smiled kindly at the baby before her. It hadn't taken the hideous factor that her last son, Hephaestus, had. It didn't take after Hera, either. She, Hera figured the baby was female, had deep blue eyes that glistened with mischief. The baby smiled at Hera with a look of adoration.

Maybe, this wasn't as bad as Hera thought...


	2. Chapter II: Danai

**Author's Note: The point of view these chapters will go through will change. Just as Rick Riordan had done with The Heroes of Olympus, the chapters will go by the five characters: Hera, Danai, Evdokia, Thanasis, and Chrysoula.**

 **Just a brief warning because it will most likely be confusing since I give no indication of what character I'm going to write for next. The list above gives insight on how I'm going to publish the chapters. Unless, of course, something needs to be brought up for the sake of plot progression.**

* * *

 **Danai didn't appreciate how monsters decided** to attack her friends with gross weasels when she was just coming back from vacation.

It had been a brief vacation of two days, but it felt like eons. Danai had finally gotten her poster for her art classes down after a week-long of hard-work. She had cleaned up her room, studied for her upcoming calculus quiz (Danai _was_ smart in some cases), and played a game of _Tetris_ with Evdokia do get a bag of Cheetos. All in all, her two-day vacation was quite good.

Oh, but those **strange** monsters couldn't wait until Danai had at least gotten out of the school's parking lot. She was walking up to those double doors that had a " **Welcome Back, Students!** " banner swaying from the brick pillars. Danai had seen that same banner for two years and absolutely hated the white on it. The Sun plus white words were _not_ how Danai wanted to start her day.

Anyway, Danai suddenly froze when a low hiss came from behind her. She turned around and saw... a snake? What was a snake doing here? Who lets a snake in the school perimeters? How did nobody else find this snake? There was literally twelve other people who looked at the snake in pity as if it were a lost puppy.

When the snake (could it be called a snake? What snake was silver?) breathed fire, Danai decided it was best to go. But how she wondered. The snake was probably faster than her (to be fair, most things were faster than Danai), so she couldn't outrun it. Also, it breathed fire, Danai was pretty sure some metal doors wouldn't stop this stupid snake.

The snake hissed as Danai finished saying _stupid_. Okay, so now it could read minds? What was this _thing_?

Danai looked around and spotted her friend, Evdokia, running towards her with a bag of hot Cheetos. _Oh, how nice of you_ , Danai thought, _the hot Cheetos will match the hotness when I get burned alive!_ If Evdokia wouldn't have stopped running at that exact moment, the snake would have turned her into ashes. Danai had always wondered why snakes could be scary, now she had her answer: if it could move faster and breathe fire, then it's scary.

Evdokia seemed just as confused as Danai. She kept looking back at the snake, which was still just hissing little flames out, then Danai, then back at the snake and so on. Finally, she asked, "Danai, why is your snake blowing fire? Did you let it eat a blowtorch? I told you not to do that!"

Danai literally choked. "You idiot, how are you even in honors classes? And no, I did not let the snake eat a blowtorch." The snake hissed in agreement. "Also, I have only seen this snake today. Why would I own a snake?"

The snake continued spewing out little things of smoke. Danai thought it was calming down until it started choking like a cat does when it's about to spit out a hairball. In seconds, a skeleton of a weasel (Danai doesn't want to be quoted saying that) popped out in a puddle of acid. Now Danai was more confused than terrified.

"What. The. Actual. Heck." Evdokia described Danai's mood so perfectly it almost hurt. Evdokia started backing away out in... well, when you just saw a snake vomit out a weasel skeleton, it was hard to describe the emotions that one felt.

Somehow, Evdokia managed to get up to the stairs of the school in three seconds. Danai had to be impressed for that one. "You coming?" Evdokia called from the top of the stairs, still glaring at the snake in a colorful array of emotions. Danai saw disgust and confusion as the main ones.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm coming." Danai eyed the snake as she made her way to the doors where Evdokia stood. They were late by ten minutes, but they didn't care. They were known to be late for class every day and their teachers stopped counting them as tardy.

The snake didn't make any sign to move, which the girls were fine with. Frankly, they wanted the snake to go away and crawl into a hole and let itself die by its own flames. But it didn't, it just lay there with its gray eyes and started spewing out a column of smoke.

"Wait." Danai lunged for Evdokia's arm. Surprisingly, she made Evdokia stop. "That snakes remind me an awful lot like those _basilisks_ that we had to learn about, right?"

Evdokia blinked as the realization washed over her. She sent out a quiet, "Ohh..." then shut her mouth. "If that's true," she said. "Then that would explain why none of the other kids saw it. Those... basilisks were from Roman mythology, right? Then..."

"What did they call children of gods and mortals? Because I'm pretty sure that only those off-spring and other powerful forces were able to see monsters like _that_." To emphasize her point, Danai pointed to the basilisk.

"Demigods. You don't think..." Evdokia looked at her hands in wonder.

"Yep, I think that was the point, Evdoks."

A sudden cry of anger sounded off into the distance. The two girls looked at each other before running into the school building as the basilisk scurried after the girls, still spewing steam.


	3. Chapter III: Evdokia

**Evdokia and Danai were having a lovely time** trying to not get flattened by boulders that were going over the speed limit. And by going over the speed limit, Evdokia meant going 22 miles over it. Mornings for Evdokia _could never_ be normal.

As for Danai, she was having a much more human reaction that involved an extensive set of high-pitched screaming. Danai's morning was _not_ going well, _either_.

The boulders began to pick up speed. They came hurtling down the various sets of hallways the girls chose (they had run through _at least_ ten different hallways) faster by the second. The things throwing those heavy boulders should entire the Olympics!

Eventually, as luck goes, they reached a dead-end. Evdokia and Danai tried to turn around once and almost got their heads clobbered by 5-ton rocks. _This is fun, right, Danai!?_ Evdokia thought, waiting for a boulder to crush her. _What a way to start off a Monday, am I right?_

The boulders and Evdokia could _swear on her life_ that they were just coming to hit them, stopped and disappeared. Like a magic trick, only this time, the trick was magical. Danai was just as confused as Evdokia was back in the parking lot with the snake.

Speaking of the snake, where was _Asimí Glossári_? The _basilisk_ was following them when both girls ran into the building thirty minutes ago. Where was he now?

"So," Evdokia said, trying to calm her nerves. "Do we just head to class or…?"

"I don't think heading the class is okay, Evdokia," Danai rolled her eyes. "Its, like, 10 now so we probably skipped homeroom and half of our second period. Besides, after what just happened, I don't think we're safe here."

"Then what do we do? My dad would drive me back to school if I go back home," Evdokia said. "And yours is probably at work, so we can't go to your house."

Danai wasn't able to answer Evdokia's question. Why? Oh, because three 8-foot giants turned the corner and were headed straight for the girls. And, once again, they were backed into a wall.

 _Oh, how fantastic!_ Evdokia thought with fake enthusiasm. _Another problem! Great, let me add that to my list!_

Then something surprising happened. Just as one of the giants was about to make a swing for Evdokia, she heard a low hiss. One that reminded her of the silver snake that through-up the weasel in the parking lot.

 _Asimí Glossári_ jumped down from the ceiling of the school and doused Mr. 8-foot in a pool of venom. The Cyclops (Evdokia thinks that it was a Cyclops) howled and dropped to the floor a second later, only to disintegrate. The others took a step back from Asimí Glossári. _They saw what happened to their friend_ , Evdokia cried, _I guess they don't want to end up dead, too!_

Something even stranger happened after that, too. Two blades protruded out of the other Cyclops' chest. They fell to the ground a moment later as their brother did a mere 30 seconds ago. Behind the Cyclops' was a young boy with jet black hair and blood red eyes. A girl was leaning on one of the walls with a light color of blonde for hair (maybe Irish cream?).

"Wow, Thanasis," The girl said. "You couldn't wait for me to even get down the hall? How inconsiderate of you." She rolled her only visible eye then looked at Evdokia and Danai.

"These are the two we saved? Not much for demigods, but they'll do, I guess…" she rambled.

The boy, Thanasis, rolled his eyes at his female companion. "You're hopeless, Chrys. It wasn't their fault that they discovered themselves at the wrong moment."

Evdokia was confused, who were these people? And how did they tell that they were demigods? "Excuse me, but who are you?" Evdokia asked.

Chrys laughed. She walked over to where Thanasis was standing. Evdokia noticed a tattoo on her arm, showing 7 lines and the word SPQR. Evdokia wondered what it meant.

"This is _Athanasios Velis_ , shorted to Thanasis," she said, pointing over to Thanasis. "He is also the son of the Greek goddess Anaideia, the goddess of ruthlessness and shamelessness."

"I'm Chrysoula Siberi," Chrysoula said.

"Who's your godly parent, then?" Danai asked, curiosity taking over.

"I don't give out that information to anyone. Even Thanasis here doesn't even know," Chrysoula said. "Now, if you don't want to be eaten by monsters, I recommend your trio follows us."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Asimí Glossári is the Greek pronunciation for silver-tongued.**


End file.
